Band clamps are typically used for clamping hoses, pipes, poles, and EMO shielding on cables or connectors, for example. Common types of band clamps have a free end that is initially wrapped about the object being clamped and passed through a buckle. The buckle is used to lock the band clamp after it has been tightened about the object.
Various tools have been developed to help facilitate the tightening and tensioning of the band clamp. Some of these types of tools may also include a cutting implement to cut the tail end of the band and to lock the band to the buckle to prevent release of the band clamp. The tools may be manually operated by hand, or can be pneumatic or electrical. Some pneumatic or electrical tools are not fully automatic. Instead, the pneumatic or electrical tool performs some of the functions and the user is required to perform the remaining functions to secure the band clamp about an object. For example, the user is manually required to lock or fold the buckle in place after the electrical or pneumatic tool has tightened the band clamp. Although some improvements to band clamping tools have been developed, there is a need for an improved tool that is fully automatic. In particular, there is a need for a powered banding device that can automatically perform all the functions required to tighten a band clamp, and lock and fold it in place with precision.